


what you are, I was; what I am, you will be

by MarvelousAvengfulSlytherin



Category: Kim Possible (2019), Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Athena Is a Lesbian, Drakken Is Basically Like Phil Dunphy, Feminist Themes, Gen, Latinx Team Go, Minor Character Death, Minor Umbrella Academy Vibes, The X-Files References, Wego (Wesley Go) Is Gay, Wego (Winona Go) Is Trans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:53:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24763402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelousAvengfulSlytherin/pseuds/MarvelousAvengfulSlytherin
Summary: Oh, my dear, the weakest link is not within you its one of you... you want to know which one? I'll let you in on a secret, a telekinetic and telepathic mind is a powerful one but it also the most fragile of their own kind... that little one, very powerful no doubt about it but oh, break her and all of you follow like dominos in a straight line. The weak link is her...The times are changing and we're changing with them, she thought rather ominously.
Relationships: Athena & Dr. Drakken & Shego (Kim Possible), Athena & Kim Possible & Ron Stoppable, Athena & Tara, Dr. Drakken/Shego (Kim Possible), Kim Possible & Shego, Shego & Team Go (Kim Possible)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 3





	1. And Here They Are

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, here's the sitch! I'm basically using mostly the Live-Action with some Cartoon KP canon in this. 
> 
> Team Go Face claims as followed-
> 
> Gabriel Luna as Hego aka Henry Go  
> David Castaneda as Mego aka Miles Go  
> Tyler Posey as Wego aka Wesley Go  
> Sofia Carson as Wego aka Winona Go
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy it!

“ATHENA! WHERE’S MY BRIEFCASE!” Andrew Lipsky yelled at his daughter as he rushed around the dining room table picking up files. He wasn’t late but his daughter was almost late for school. Athena cam running in with his briefcase and he sighed in relief. “Thank you.”

Athena gestured to the front door, her backpack already in hand, and an impatient look on her face. “Dad, I’m going to be late!” Drew snorted.

“Well that’s what you get for staying up rewatching Friends for the millionth time,” He said to her as he grabbed his stuff and lab coat. Keys and briefcase in hand, glasses skewers on his face, father and daughter ran out of the house.

* * *

“No,” Sasha said. She felt her hands burn with the itching familiarity to blast someone’s face with green fire. That, someone, was Secretary of State, General Go aka Dad. Next to General Clark Go were his eldest son, Henry, her brother. Sasha was glad Miles or Wesley wasn’t here. They would not have taken their father and brother’s side. They would have taken her side. Staring up at the three men in her family she did not budge. “She’s in class. Mino is a student if you guys hadn’t noticed and are pursuing a career out of the family business. She does not have time to play doll to your photo-op of your famous nuclear team, General.”

“Sasha-“ Henry said, puffing his chest and ready to defend the Team. His Team, not their team. It was always his team.

“Professor Go?” A student of hers said opening the door. “Oh!” The surprise was evident at seeing her office full of two men, one of them in military garb and the other in a red suit. The young woman looked embarrassed as she stumbled out an apology. “I’m sorry. I didn’t know you had company, I could come back-“

“No, Maggie,” Sasha quickly said. “No, they were just leaving.”

Looking at the General and her brother, they left silently. Sasha slumped back in her chair but beckoned her student forward. After Maggie leaves, Sasha is off to teach. Halfway through her day she is called by her supervisor. They told her that Middelton High School wanted a Women’s History Professor that could split time to teach classes to some of the High School students. Sasha cringed at the thought of teaching high schoolers. When the day was over she had agreed, mostly because it was good pay. Great, she was going back to high school. She walked back to her office after her class ended and saw by the door that Winona was waiting. Winona Go was her younger sister, the youngest of Clark and Danna Go, Winona had gone to the same school as where her elder sister worked. She was the person Sasha and her brothers and dad had argued about. Seeing Winona it brought the anger back to the discussion to the forefront of her mind. Out of all of her siblings, Sasha had always felt protective of Winona. She was the special child, she had been born a boy but at the age of ten had confided in Sasha that she wanted to be called Winona and that was the beginning of the end of Ian Go to be born into Winona Go. Seven years after transitioning, here was her little sister. Winona had her head down, face buried in a book. Walking up to her sister, she nudged Winona with her foot. Winona looked up with a grin.

“Hey,” Winona said. She got up quickly and opened her office door letting them inside. Closing It quickly, Sasha went to her desk and collapsed on her chair. “So, I saw dad, and Henry came by. What for?”

Sasha groaned, rubbing her temples. “What do you think? They wanted you to be part of some stupid photo-op for POTUS and dad’s posy. Wanted Team Go there to show us off. I told him I wasn’t going and neither were you. You have a life outside of being a hero, we all do.”

Winona gave her a sympathetic smile.

“I got an offer to teach a bit at Middleton High,” Sasha said. Winona made a face. “Look it is a good offer and more money.”

“Yeah but you have to teach high schoolers. They’re assholes. All of them.” Winona stated to her older sister. Sasha had to agree. High schoolers, not all of them but most of them were rude and yes, assholes. “You sure you can handle it?”

Sasha made a face and scoffed. Of course, she could handle it. She was trained ever since the comet landed on the five of them. High schoolers did not scare her, the rouges that she fought almost all her childhood did not scare her. Madame Marvel did not scare her. Winona did not look entirely convinced but Sasha dismissed it. “I’ve got this Mini. At least have a little faith in your older sister?”

Winona sighed and gave her a thumbs-up. Sasha realized that she would have to arrange for a new syllabus for her new class and internally groaned. Clicking on her mouse, her desktop screen came to life and Sasha dug around for the new curriculum’s syllabus for her Women’s and Gender Class. After two hours of moving stuff around in her syllabus on google docs and some incessant pestering from Winona about what books her high schoolers should read, (“Let them read this,” or “Oh! Oh! You’ve got to have them read this, I found it when I was doing my paper last term!” Or “Maybe Miles has some legal documents you can borrow about that and add it. Women’s studies and law do go a bit hand and hand as well as Gender. You of all people should know.’) Finally, she printed at least fifty copies, apologized to the librarian who surely hated her guts for it, and with Winona, went home. It was a Friday and on Monday she would have to go to Middleton to begin prepping her new class and meet with the principal.

She and Winona shared a house that belonged to their paternal grandparents. Being part of the Go family, the founders of Go City had its perks. Her grandparents splurged on a house in Middleton way back in the mid-80s and it came in handy when Sasha got hired by Middleton College to be their Women’s and Gender Studies professor. Miles and Sasha had gotten into the same law school around the same time. Sasha had graduated early at the age of 25 and Miles graduated at 26. By that time, Sasha had begun to teach at Middleton College. A year into her professor-hood now she was going back to teach high schoolers. She could have gone into the same job as Miles but she liked teaching, more so college. She already seen the horrors of the world first hand, being a criminal lawyer while it was interesting, she did not think it would bring her some passion. Miles seemed to have had a knack for it. Wesley, her youngest brother had gotten into college and ended up going to the FBI after college. Now Winona was the last of her siblings. She was in her Master's program for law which did not come as a surprise to Sasha. Winona had a passion and drive for law just as much as Miles. But Winona had more of a Political bug as well and Sasha had a feeling that by the time Henry wanted to run a third of the fourth time, he would be knocked down by their youngest sibling. And if that did not fill Sasha was glee then she did not know what else did-besides alcohol.

Then there was Henry. Perfect, Senator, Narcissistic Henry Ivan Go. He was the perfect little boy of their father. Both stubborn (as they all were) with a massive ego that could probably outshine the sun. Their mother seemed to turn a blind eye to her eldest son’s narcissism but the four other Go siblings did not. They chaffed under Henry’s leadership and Sasha had all but tested it multiple times as well as Miles. Sasha was number 2 after Henry having been born 10 minutes earlier than Miles. Even to this day, Sasha and Miles resented Henry for all that he had done in their childhood when they were Team Go, especially when it came to Wesley and Winona.

Their whole childhood and adolescence could be part of a twelve-part documentary called, _**The Fucked Up Life of Team Go!**_

Sasha and Winona got to the kitchen table putting their bags on the mahogany table. The house looked like a part library, mostly books that Winona or Sasha had. Some magazines that she picked up from a grocery run or comic books that Winona picked up. There were some vinyl records that were Sasha’s from when she was thirteen. She had a small obsession with vinyl records and collected many from the 60s and onwards. Sasha went over to the record player plucked the Creedence Waters album and taking it out of the folder she placed it on the stand. The needle was put carefully on the vinyl and as it began to play Sasha could hear Winona calling her brothers for a family meeting. Sasha went back to the kitchen and started making dinner. An hour later, Winona finally got Miles on FaceTime with Wesley who Sasha could see was concentrating on his laptop. Sasha gave Winona a plate of pasta and waved at her brothers. “Sup nerds,” She said in greeting. Miles snorted while Wesley said nothing, his eyes on his laptop to even regard the quip that his elder sister made.

“Got it!” Wesley said triumphantly. Sasha raised an eyebrow and Wesley explained. “Mine told us about Dad and Henry’s visit. He gave me a call and he called Miles too. I just found out that it is for a photo-op with POTUS-“

“Which I already knew,” Sasha pointed out giving her younger brother a ‘Duh’ look. Wesley rolled his eyes. “Why are you explaining this to us? Dad already gave us a command to go and we basically said fuck no.”

“Speak for yourself,” Miles said. “Henry was the one who spoke with me. So technically I said fuck no to our big brother, not dad.”

“Alright,” Winona said irritably. Her twin siblings were crass, a weird armor that they both mastered. They all had armor from being part of Team Go and as a family. Winona, Wesley, Sasha, and Miles all had walls as high as skyscrapers and impenetrable as Fort Knox. Winona blamed her father. “Let’s get down to it. I call us for a meeting as to how to prevent either of us to be shown as Team Go once again.”

“Let Hego show off,” Miles grumbled and Sasha couldn’t help but agree. Henry did have showmanship down to a T. He was the leader, the one that leads them in fights and in those stupid interviews. “We have a life outside of that.”

“Let’s just let this play out,” Sasha said somewhat diplomatically. “Wesley will probably be the only one unlucky considering he’s close to DC.” She gave Wesley a sympathetic look. Wesley sighed.

“Yeah,” He said. “Just Hego and Wego.” He made a face, scrunched up with annoyance written all over his face.

“Good luck,” Miles said to him. Wesley ended the call and Winona left to go take a shower. It was just the Go twins left staring at one another.

Sasha cleared her throat as Miles took a sip of his water. “When are you coming back?”

Miles had a wry smile. “Soon. The verdict comes in tomorrow and when It comes in guilty I’ll be flying straight home. I’m taking a well-deserved vacay.” He said stretching his arms high above his head.”

“And if it’s not guilty?” Sasha said making Miles scoff.

“It’s guilty. She killed her kid, she deserves to rot,” Miles said adamantly and harshly sounding like their father. Clark Go was a harsh man at times, made them military brats since the day they could walk and the kids had to make sure not to break under the pressures their parents threw at them. Miles sighed. She could see the toll this case was getting to him.

“Hey, once you get back let’s do a marathon,” She said with a grin. Miles’s eyes lit up. Ever since they were ten, they have been slightly obsessed with The X-Files. Henry never got it but, oh did Sasha and Miles did. One Halloween saw then dressed as Toomes and Agent Dana Scully. It had been a tradition for them whenever they had a hard battle that after it, coming back home to lick their wounds and put their bones back into place that they would hog the basement tv and have an X-Files Marathon. They still had that tradition since Miles worked in Middleton and had helped pay the mortgage on the house with Sasha.

“Let’s do it,” Miles agreed. “After we could finish Game of Thrones or well, I will finish it.” She blamed Winona for that and Wesley. They had gotten Sasha to watch Game of Thrones before the last season and she had been sorely disappointed in the ending. When she had rewatched the Purple Wedding once again and noticed that it was based on a book series, she bought them quickly. She hadn’t realized how big they were until the packages arrived on her doorstep. She had finished the second book and now was making her way through the third book. The twins chatted some more about their life, Miles teasing his sister about her non-existent love life and Sasha riding him right back. They logged off at around ten.

* * *

“We’ll be having an actual professor teach us!” Kim said. “I hope she isn’t as bad as Mr. Barkin.”

“I just hope she makes the class interesting,” Athena said agreeing with her cousin/friend. Around them, Drew and Jim was in the middle of a look over of a project while Mrs. Possible lectured the twins about building another drone on the table.

“What was the professor’s name again, girls?” Mrs. Possible asked after winning the drone battle and letting the twins go build it outside. “She’s a Women’s and Gender Studies professor-“

“And she’s studied Law in California before moving back. She’s in her late twenties, half Mexican, and is the daughter of General Clark Go. He’s a very powerful man as well as his son Henry, I think his name is? He is the CEO of our partners.”

“Go?” Jim looked up from the blueprints as well as Drew. “She’s part of the Go family, Kimmy. Very rich, a powerful family from GO City.”

“Don’t forget destructive,” Drew said with a snort. “They’re all military brats, Jim. I’ve heard rumors about General Go and not pleasant ones.”

Jim nodded in agreement. Now Kim and Athena were curious. “So they went to boot camp? That’s why they’re military brats?” Athena questioned. Drew shook his head.

“Sort of,” Drew said. “Let's just say the Go family are very much an enigma, and a fascinating train wreck at best.”

* * *

When Monday rolled around, Sasha was already putting up posters with her sister’s help. Winona did not have class until 2, so she offered to help Sasha fix her class. Her classes were Monday’s and Friday’s, the last class of the day which did not mess with her schedule with Middleton College. It suited Sasha just fine.

She had ordered posters online and was grateful that some of them came in on Sunday. There was one in white with a grey tombstone. One it, it read RIP Gender Roles. Another one said All Of Us or None with the famous photo of Gloria Steinem and Angela Davis raising their fist. Another one said Boys Will Be Feminist with the word boy slashed over in red. Her hair was in a bun and she had placed her black leather jacket on her chair. The laptop was open and the music was playing softly as she waited for the sixth period to begin.

“Sasha,” Winona’s voice cut her concentration on nothing to go to her sister. “I need the keys.” She tossed her car keys to Winona and said goodbye. “Good luck hermana! Don’t burn anyone,” Winona teased her sister and left. Sasha rolled her eyes.

The bell rang signaling fifth period ending and sixth-period beginning. It sent Sasha’s stomach lurch. Her door was open, the poster of The Feminist Revolution Starts Here flapped a bit in the wind. Students started trickling in, one by one. Sasha regarded them silently but kept her eyes on her screen. She was grateful that she had managed to get the connection between the smartboard and her laptop as well as the projector which illuminated the board. A redhead ran in with two other students, another girl and a blonde boy rushing in and taking their seat as the bell rang. Just in time, Sasha thought. She paused the song and got up with the handful of syllabuses in her arms. She placed six on the front desk of each line of desks and told them to pass it down after getting one. After making sure everyone got a copy, she introduced herself.

“My name is Sasha Go, I am a professor of Women’s and Gender Studies at Middleton College. You can call me Professor Go or Ms. Go. Whichever one is acceptable. This will be a college class so I expect the effort to be put into this class as I expect from my college students. If you follow the Syllabus it will show what we will be going over in the year alongside my normal class at the university.” Sasha paused to let them look over the green colored paper syllabus. “In this class, we will be going over the philosophy of feminism as well as history and why feminism is important in the present and future. There will be some rather tough subjects in this class so I will need a signature from your parent or guardian allowing you to oversee these films or readings that I will be showing in class. Now, any questions?”

There were wisecracking jokes and some serious ones that Sasha somewhat answered. She laid down the rules for her classroom and gave her students an in-work assignment to do. The question on the board was: What Are Feminist Waves?

The kids looked at her and then at the question with such confusion that Sasha had to hold in a chuckle. This also sometimes stumped her college students until the second day when they found out what the Waves actually were. But since this was longer and it seemed the students were done, she jumped into a small lecture about each of the three Feminist Waves. She had them take notes on it as she began the first lecture on the First Wave. 

By the end of her first class, Sasha could spot the pranksters, an HBIC in the form of one girl named Bonnie Rockwaller, and three heroic teens that she recognized from the news. Team Possible, oh the irony did not fall flat with Sasha. Said trio looked rather excited to be in her class. She packed her stuff and left as the bell rang ending the school day. When she went home, it was empty. Winona had a dorm in the university so Sasha usually was the only one at home.

“Sasha? That you?” Miles Go called out and Sasha ran down the hallway only to meet Miles at the doorframe leading down to the Room. The Room was a second base for Team Go that Henry had developed alongside Sasha and Miles. It was the only thing the three elder siblings agreed on. That if anything happened to the famous tower of theirs, this would be second base. Now, it was a forgotten relic of a time that Sasha wished turned out differently. Miles picked her up, elated to see her.

He spun her around once before putting her down. Out of all her siblings, she was the shortest. Winona was a few inches taller than her. Wesley was one inch shorter than Miles and Henry. While Henry and Miles were the same height. Although she was the shortest, it did bring its advantages whenever they sparred as she could land quicker blows. “Good to see you, Miles,” She said brightly. His brown hair was short but ruffled as if he did not brush it when he woke up from his in-flight nap. He had a zig-zag line on the side of his head on his hair that the barber did. How he got away with that in court while prosecuting is beyond her.

They walked down to the Room. It was hidden behind a painting of _The Nine Jackies_ by Andy Warhol. Her mother did not seem too like it but Sasha frankly did not care. To spite her, she got a hold of another two paintings online, one of the color pop of _Marilyn Monroe_ by Andy Warhol and of a blond woman painted in a comic style with her in blue sunglasses. Painted on there was a speak bubble that had her saying _“The future is so bright!”_ While in the glasses was a reflection of an atom bomb going off. She put the Nine Jackies in the living room as well as the Optimistic Girl painting, both framed. The frame opened wide like a cabinet door and Sasha pressed her hand on the blue screen. ACCESS GRANTED, said the screen and the wall unlocked to let the twins enter the Room.

The Room consisted of a round table with five chairs. Well, now there were only four chairs as Sasha burned Henry’s blue chair out of anger when she was nineteen. After that year it had always been rocky between the twins and Henry. Wesley and Winona tried to be peacemakers between their Eder siblings, they still did but it seemed to effort could budge the three elder Go children to reconciliation. Sasha and Miles did not want to say sorry, they wanted Henry to say it. He was the one that had dragged Winona into battle. Sasha had socked Henry in the face for that, he had almost gotten their younger sister killed that day. After, they were never the same as Sasha tried to steer the Team in a new direction but was pushed down by Henry and their father. Miles had backed her up that day and forevermore since then. They were a team within a team as Miles put it once. They were each other’s partners in life.

“I see the burn marks are still there,” Miles said eyeing the tale-tell scorch marks that surrounded Henry’s once blue chair. Now a pile of ashes and dark soot. Sasha nodded with a small smile.She turned to ask him something but saw a cloud hanging over his face. Something was off.

“Miles?”

He shifted his weight, ran his fingers through his short hair. His eyes looked tired but there was something in them- fear. What could Miles be fearing? Her thoughts instantly went to Winona and Wesley. Did something happen to them? No… She would have known something. Wesley had told her that she and Miles were on his emergency contact and Winona had copied Wesley with that as well. Both her younger siblings were in highly dangerous areas of jobs, Wesley in the FBI and Winona working as an assistant to rocket scientists. If anything had happened to her younger siblings, she would have been called by a hospital and be driving like a crazy person getting there.

No, something else had put the fear in her twin. Something much worse.

“Miles, what’s going on? Was it the case? Did they come back not guilty?”

Miles shook his head. Words seemed to leave him, his mouth opening then closing with nothing but silence greeting her.

Finally, he spoke. “Henry called me a few minutes before you came home. Sasha… they found-he-“ Miles was struggling to get the right words out. “Madame Marvel disappeared from the Asylum in GO City last night. Henry has reason to believe that some people worked on the inside to get her out. No alarms were triggered until recently, as in a few hours. Morons didn’t know she slipped out and by now it’s too late!”

Sasha’s mind began to reel. Winona… Wesley! Panic started to bubble within her and she had to restrain herself from burning the floor.

“Do they have some sightings of her at least?” She asked her twin while she automatically reached for her phone. She unlocked it and started to type Winona’s number. Miles saw her doing so and stopped her putting his hand over the screen.

“I already talked to Mino and Wesley. Wes is taking a flight back home, I’ll be picking him up on Wednesday. Mino is staying in her dorm on campus but she still has that police radio. She says she’ll be fine and doesn’t want us to worry.”

 _Too late_ , she thought. _Too fucking late for that_.

They agreed to go over the files they had accumulated over their villain tomorrow. For now, they left the Room and ghosts of kids too young to fight monsters behind the door and painting. The twins went to their rooms and came back out in Pajamas, headed straight to the living room to begin their X-Files marathon. While Miles had his attention on the episode, Sasha was utterly distracted.

_ Oh, my dear, the weakest link is not within you its one of you... you want to know which one? I'll let you in on a secret, a telekinetic and telepathic mind is a powerful one but it also the most fragile of their own kind... that little one, very powerful no doubt about it but oh, break her and all of you follow like dominos in a straight line. The weak link is her... _

She shook the voice and the creeping feeling of hands-on her neck tightening around it. Just a ghost, a real one on the run, and plotting something against her and her siblings. Team Go would no doubt be brought in to handle this mess, and it would be all hands on deck for the five siblings. A rather dumpster fire of a family reunion.

_The times are changing and we're changing with them_ , she thought rather ominously.


	2. Calling Team Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team Go is brought together, a fight ensues. Team Possible and Team Go are brought together. Shego is stressed. Athena and Kim are on the case.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not that long as the first chapter. Sorry. Next chapter will be longer, I promise!

She knew out of all of her siblings, Sasha was the one that had come face-to-face with the particular villainess. She was shaken that day when they finally captured Madam Marvel and Winona knew that ever since news broke, Sasha had been slightly rattled but still kept up her tough exterior. Sasha had never talked about that day and refused to even mention it mostly for Winona's sake who had an almost death experience at the age of twelve. One of the many catalysts for Sasha and Henry's feud.

Wesley would be flying in on Saturday and the four of them would drive to GO City to meet with Henry. The other thing was that they would be bringing outside help in the form of Team Possible. Sasha lost her mind because as she explained in a shouting match with Henry on the phone, those three kids were her students. 

Winona clicked on the other open tabs. There were pictures of the famed teenage trio known as Team Possible. Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable, and Athena Lipsky. Winona was sort of familiar with the famous trio having caught a few glimpses of them on the news here and there. The kids were highly known and highly skilled but still Team Go was high skilled superhuman and have been bested multiple times by Madame Marvel. She just hoped this would be the last time they would come face to face with her.

She hoped.

* * *

The day before the meeting at Go City, Sasha was rewatching My Big Fat Greek Wedding. That's how Miles found her like that at three in the morning watching the old movie on her couch with coffee laced whiskey in a mug and an empty plate that had two cinnamon rolls on it now lay empty on the table as the tv continued to play the movie. 

"You scared?" Miles asked as he sat down next to her making Sasha move her legs up. 

She scoffed. "No." But when she said it, her eyes were stubbornly fixated on the tv screen.

"No, you aren't. You're watching My Big Fat Greek Wedding. You only ever bust out that movie for two reasons only-unless your scared or happy and I sincerely doubt your happy about the situation that we're in right now." He said to his twin. She did not respond. "We leave at six." With that, he got up and went to eat breakfast.

* * *

After the movie finished, she got ready. All four of them did. In the leather bodysuits and once in them with their masks over their eyes, Sasha started up the jet. "Buckle up!" She shouted once they were all in as well as all the documents on the Madame were secure inside the jet, she flew them out and towards GO City.

When they arrived, she did not expect Team Possible there as well as some scientists with the trio. She did not know of course that Team GO and Team possible was meeting until she sat down at her seat along with her siblings and she heard Kim's voice. 

"Professor Go?"

_fuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuck_

She turned to face her three students that the tall scientist dude. Her students looked utterly confused and she cursed herself for not wearing the mask but even with the stupid thing on it would not have made a difference. 

Before she could even say anything back, a thunderous clap tore her attention away. 

Henry had arrived.

* * *

Henry Go was around the same height as Miles. Muscular as Miles but his strength could tear a street in half or a building. Yet somehow it also encompassed his huge ego. 

"Good, you all came," He said as if they would have ignored the threat. Henry smiled at the young trio who still looked at Sasha utterly confused, more so when Henry introduced the team. 

Hego, Mego, Shego, and Wegos ("Number One and Number Two," He said in a poor attempt at a joke. Nobody laughed. Wesley scowled at him.)

The scientist in question here in the tower was Athena's father, Drew Lipsky who was under threat by Madame Marvel. Apparently, he had come up with a design for a project back in his college years and Madame Marvel was now utterly interested in the thing. Whatever it was, it was valuable to the old villain. 

"For now, you'll be staying with Shego and Mego," Henry said as if it was that simple and they had decided on this weeks ago over tea and biscuits. She wanted to snap at him or throw a fireball at his face but held back. She gave a singular nod to her student before turning the conversation to the villain in question. 

"She hasn't tripped any alarms that we know of," She said. "She's done this before so we have to wait."

"Or," The voice of her father made its way into the room. "Winona could find her."

"I agree-" Henry began. Then all hell broke loose. 

"No!" Sasha said, turning her head to face her father who stood behind Henry's seat. "We are not using my sister as bait!"

"If we wait any longer-" Henry argued. 

"No! The last time we tried it, I got kidnapped and Winona was in the hospital for a month! We are not doing that! The best thing we can do is wait, if we strike first it is over for us." Sasha said trying not to jump over the table and strangle Henry. Her hands trembled and she could faintly hear the sound of her younger self screaming in her ears. "We are not doing that. It's final."

"Fine! But if lives are lost-"

"Don't!" She snarled at her brother. The two elder siblings looked at one another before Henry backed down. 

He looked back at the three teens. "Athena and Doctor Lipsky, you'll be staying with my siblings. Kim Possible, is it?" He asked the red-headed leader of the group. Before she could answer, Henry continued on. "Here are the files on Madame Marvel. My siblings and I will keep an eye out for anything. Good luck." 

With that, Hego aka Henry Go left without another glance or word towards his team. Sasha sighed as she silently counted to ten before even talking to her students or the scientist.

"So," She said to the older man. "What got you on the hit list?" She was never one to mince words or level the blow with her words. Athena looked worried and Sasha apologized to her student. "I'm sorry."

Drew chuckled no hint of mirth. He had his hand on his daughter's shoulder. "I'm not sure. Probably two days ago because I started to rework the binary code on the old thing and then, here I am."

Sasha could hear Wesley and Winona quietly talk in Spanish about something. She could hear Miles get up muttering about raiding the liquor cabinet when they got home. She could get behind that.

"What's going to happen?" Ron asked her. "To Athena and her dad?"

"Well, we can't let Madame Marvel get to you both," Miles responded instead of her. "They'll stay with us. Go and try to be normal-" Both Wesley and Winona snorted at that comment. Miles glared at his younger siblings. "Try and go back to work and school while keeping an eye on the activities Madame Marvel is doing."

* * *

Athena and her dad walked up to the house. A two-story red brick house with a manicured lawn. Two cars parked out front (now three since Drew will be staying here.)

Once getting to the front door, Athena knocked on the door three times before someone answered. Sasha answered the door. She was wearing black leggings and a purple T-shirt that read- **_Viva La Pluto, Fuck You!_** Her dark locks were in a messy bun but she had a small smile in greeting towards them as she stepped aside to let them in. 

The inside looked like a library. The first thing that came to Drew's mind. 

"Nice house you got Professor," Athena said. 

"Thanks, kid," She said to his daughter. She stretched out her arms to show the hallway entrance to the house. "Welcome to your home away from home. Come on, I'll show you where you two will be sleeping in. Might be a tight fit since I've got three demons living here."

Somewhere in another room, one of her brothers shouted "Hey!"

As they walked, Drew could hear music playing in one room as they walked up the steps. 

_You deserve the best in life, so if the time isn't right then move on!_

Sasha kicked the door as she yelled, "Hey wanna-be Maddona take it down! My student and her dad arrived, they don't want to hear your concert."

"Make me!"

Sasha sighed. Athena giggled trying to smother it with her hand. She shouted something in Spanish at her brother that neither Athena nor Drew could translate as they weren't fluent in Spanish. That seemed to end the argument, for now as Sasha told them. Finally, she showed them their rooms. 

"My room is down the hall, last room. If you need anything just ask me or my siblings," She told them. "This is your room, Athena. Let's me take you to yours Doc."

"It is a lovely home you have here Ms. Go," He said trying to make polite conversation. 

She snorted. "Ms. Go is my mom. Call me Sasha, Doc." He nodded his head. Alright then, Sasha.

They stooped a few feet away from Athena's room, to a door that leads to his room and Sasha's room if the wide door with black and white walls had not been obvious. They stood there both not knowing what to say to each other. He realized that he was towering over her. 

Sasha cleared her throat. "Here's your room. If you need anything... ya know where to find me." 

Drew smiled and nodded. She was about to say something, opening her mouth but then a loud crash made them jump. 

"SASHA! MINO IS TRYING TO KILL ME!" Wesley screeched at the top of his lungs as Winona yelled back at him.

"YOU ATE MY OREOS! I DEMAND BLOOD!"

"SASHA! MILES!"

Sasha cursed in Spanish and gave him a shrug as if telling him, _"siblings man, what can ya do?"_ She ran down just as Wesley, he thinks, started screaming a high girl scream. 

"Don't kill him! Winona put him down! Miles! Miles, get your ass down here! I need back-up!"

Drew opened the door to his room as the fight continued downstairs.


	3. Let's Burn a Church Straight To The Ground and See What Becomes of It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who is Madame Marvel? The story behind her. Winona Go decides to try and save her family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Face claim for General Clark Go- Christian Slater

Madame Marvel, by all accounts, was born as Mary Ann Robinson. A highly intelligent student and ambitious lady, she climbed the steps but what she wanted to be more power and power she got. She had made herself learn hypnotism and had used this to start her domination going almost all the way to the President and First Lady at the time. But as she reached her power, her limits were in the form of Team Go in 2003. She had learned all about how to manipulate the mind and play with her victims almost rendering them insane and paranoid. They never knew what was real or not and would be sucked into doing her bidding easily if their minds broke. 

That was why Sasha was so squirrely about using Winona. Winona Go was the most powerful out of all the siblings. The comet gave them powers, yes, but it seemed to have given Winona so much for such a tiny body of a one-year-old when it hit them that day in their backyard. When they faced against Madame Marvel, the lady was obsessed with Winona from the getgo when she realized the youngest of the siblings had that power and tried to get into her mind. She did on multiple occasions but was fought off by Winona. 

Still, Madame Marvel was psychopathic and always knew what made her victims tick. So when Sasha was kidnapped, she knew she found Winona's tick in the form of her elder sister. That was the day the building almost collapsed on them both and when Winona lost control. They captured her, yes but Sasha knew she was left shaken that day internally and Winona could never seem to remember what happened before. The older siblings and Winona's twin, Wesley all agreed to never speak about it. They knew it would upset her, Winona had always tried to keep her powers in check but it was hard. So very hard for her. 

Now, Winona knew her duty. She wasn't a child anymore, she could protect them.

That was how Winona reaches out to Henry and began her search for Madame Marvel. Right under her sister’s nose.

She had not done this not since the big fight between Sasha and Henry after they had captured Madame Marvel. She could remember bits of it after Sasha had been discharged from the hospital, Henry and she got into the biggest fight that Winona could remember. 

"What were you thinking?!" She yelled at him.

"I was thinking about saving our city, our family," Henry said a bit cooly.

"Well, maybe you should have thought of your family when you sent in a twelve-year-old to fight a psychopath!" Sasha yelled. 

"We caught her in the end-"

"But at Winona's cost!" Sasha said. "She almost died, Henry! She's a kid!"

Just a kid... will always be a child in her siblings' eyes. She can be better than just a kid.

* * *

"Watcha watching?" Athena asked Sasha as she sat down next to her on the couch. 

Her eyes still on the screen, she answered. "X-Files."

Athena groaned as Drew came in. "Not you too! Hey dad," She said to her father. "Looks like you have an X-Files pal now."

Both adults looked at one another with surprise. Then Sasha said, “Really? Well, I’m only watching one if ya wanna join.” He did as well as Athena no matter how much she didn’t really watch X-Files that much, sat with the two adults. She spent most of her time watching them. That was interrupted when Miles came into the room with a rather nervous look on his face when he asked for a moment and Sasha paused the show.

Sasha narrowed her eyes at her twin, suspicion already taking her. “What happened?”

”Don’t be mad,” was the first thing that came out of Miles's mouth. Sasha raised an eyebrow at him. He hesitantly continued. “Dad, sort of, told mom about you dating our current resident doctor...”

"But I'm not dating him?" She said confused until it hit her. This was the cover story her dad made up! "He threw me under the bus... fuck!"

Miles just grinned. "Well... congrats sis!"

"Shut up..."

He sent an apologetic look towards Drew who seemed to be too stunned and was trying to figure out what to say while Athena just seemed utterly amused about the whole thing. A bit too much. 

"So if Mami found out," Sasha said and then groaned. "That means she wants to meet him." She rubbed her temples, feeling a headache about to go. She would rather not have Drew suffer at meeting her mom. Her mom was scary. 

"So we're going to a family dinner?" Athena asked excitedly making Drew snap his head at his daughter. Miles snickered while Sasha grounded her molars as she tried not to cuss in front of her student again. "Is it formal or informal?"

"Athena," Drew said in a warning tone. 

"What?" She asked innocently.

"Formal," Sasha said before groaning. “When’s the dinner and will Henry be there?”

”This Friday and yeah, he’ll be there. She invited all of us.”

Sasha sighed knowing full well that Friday will be an eventful evening planned. She was doomed.

* * *

Life was not normal for Sasha and it came to a head when the media tracked down Sasha for an interview. She was possibly one of the only survivors of Madame Marvel's plans and kidnappings, having been rescued by her siblings. So when the media came running down just as Ron, Athena, and Kim got into her car, she drove right out of the parking lot. She might have broken a few laws and run some red lights but anything was worth it to get away from those people. 

When they got to her house, news vans were waiting for her. Miles and Wesley were already there and helped them inside while yelling at the cameramen to politely, "Fuck off!"

Inside her home was the last person she expected to see-Henry. He sat awkwardly on the couch when she entered her house. Now, this was a surprise and one that she did not look forward to. Drew popped his head out of the kitchen and said a polite hello to the kids and Sasha. 

The Go siblings all ventured into the Room away from the three teens and scientists. If Sasha and Henry were going to fight, it might as well be in private.

Winona was there with a massive pile of papers that Drew gave to her to fix the binary code and break it. She was close to breaking it. A loud song was playing that Sasha instantly recognized- _Teenagers_. The song brought memories of her younger siblings blasting the song throughout the house no matter how many times their mom told them to turn it down.

"I see your emo phase never died," Henry said with a small smile remembering as well. 

Winona grinned. "Nope and it never will. Did Madame Marvel pop up?" She asked looking at all four of her siblings. Sasha shook her head and Winona's shoulders slumped. 

"So what's with the visit?" Winona asked Henry. 

He scratched the back of his head. He gave a glance to Winona which was missed by their three siblings. Winona swore him to not tell Sasha, Miles or Wesley, especially Sasha and Miles. If they found out that Winona was using her powers to get Marvel's attention, she was sure Sasha and Miles would hide her in Fort Knox until Madame Marvel was dead.

"I have reasons to believe that Marvel might be using the code that Dr. Lipksy made was one to make duplicates of people into robots. Which means that the code that the doctor had was one for a killing code and now that Madame Marvel has her sights on it," Winona said never giving Henry time to tell his news because that's what it was. "She can possibly make clones of us."

"Shit..." Wesley said. 

Henry nodded. "Winona mentioned on the phone that Madame Marvel had a blood vial of Sasha's blood when-"

"When I was kidnapped," Sasha finished. Her skin turned pale and her once hard demeanor now looked frightened. In that moment, Winona saw that they all looked young-they were facing a woman they thought would be left behind in the dust, rotting in a prison cell. Instead, she was right at the forefront of their minds, haunting them all. She wanted Marvel gone. She wanted-

 _Aww sweet girl..._ Her crooning voice floated in her head and only Winona's bouncing around like a church bell. _Sweet little Winona who can never stop being rescued by her siblings. Sweet Winona who is a ticking time bomb waiting to hurt everyone. It is no wonder that your parents tried to make sure you did not break the house when you threw tantrums._

**_Shut up! Shut the hell up!_ **

_Oh, sweet girl, I am just trying to show you-_

**_Show me what, you coward?!_ **

_Show you that you are their destruction. Why else is the relationship between your older siblings-between Hego, Shego and Mego is ruined? Why it is all because of you. You know that already but do you know that your father only sees you as a weapon. He sees all four of his children as humans but you, oh no, he sees you as a weapon. So powerful to tame yet you never allowed yourself to be tamed. You think you are tamed but you are not, you never are my dear. You are just waiting to crack, to only throw destruction in your wake._

**_Shut up! You don't know what you are talking about! My siblings, they care about me, they-_ **

_They see a girl with so much power and they never give you a chance to use it. To let you shine. Think about it Winona, think. Think long and hard._

"Mino?" 

The youngest Go sibling snapped out and looked at her older siblings and twin. They stared at her and she could see it. 

_They fear you, sweet Winona..._

She saw concern and when she saw that she had made the papers float-it was not a concern for her but for themselves. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cliffhanger!!! dun dun duuuuuuun!!!
> 
> Ooooooooh, Winona sees it and the dominos begin to fall...
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, sorry for it being so short! and sorry for the late update.


	4. Give Me a Reason To Not Die Slowly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winona still thinks about what Madame Marvel told her. Meanwhile the Go Siblings take the Lipksy's to a family dinner... chaos ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here is chapter four!!

Winona was quieter, and she knew it. But her siblings did not notice. Henry told her to continue with trying to find Marvel but to not pursue.

"I need to keep you safe," He said to her.

_No, no you want to control me. You guys fear me... no they don't! What am I thinking?! They care for me, they love me. But my powers..._

The Go siblings did not see Winona's battle for her mind over Marvel's words.

* * *

"Mija!" Mrs. Go cheered as she opened the door to greet her oldest daughter. Behind Sasha, Drew and Athena looked on a bit out of place. Stepping inside the house it felt like she was transported right back to her childhood. She could hear Drew and Athena greet her mom but all she could do was just automatically walk away and go deeper into the house that she once called home.

Her mom took Drew and Athena on a tour of the house, pointing out all the trophies that her children achieved. There was one of Sasha's from her martial arts competition when she was twelve taking home first place. Another one was of Wesley and Winona when they won first place at their science fair by making a robotic replica of Darth Vader all the way down to the lightsaber. Sasha, Henry, and Miles still did not know how their younger siblings managed to do all that right under their noses but somehow they did and they never told them. They vowed to keep that secret locked away no matter how much Henry or Miles tried to bribe them.

Still, her mom was a pain in her ass. Being the third born but the first girl in her family, her mom had put so much on Sasha's shoulders to be this perfect Mexican daughter. Too bad Sasha never got the damn memo. When the comet came everything changed and her dad basically was the most active adult as her mom bemoaned that Sasha was becoming unladylike whenever she came back sweaty and covered in bruises or blood for the cameras to see.

Soledad Bracamontes-Go expected so much in each of her children like her husband did that it was a vice that tried to snuff them out at times. Sasha and Miles both rebelled to the point of always butting heads with their parents. Mostly it was mother vs daughter that always was a sound in the Go household, becoming to permanently normal. Her mom would criticize what she wore, how she did her makeup, her hairstyles basically almost anything Sasha did at times.

Her brothers arrived late as well as Winona who apologized for being late profusely to their mother. Soledad just tutted and told Winona to fix her hair before announcing dinner.

Sasha couldn't help but feel like a child again sitting with her family. She snatched the wine after her mom said grace and poured herself a glass.

"So Drew how did you and Sasha meet?" Soledad asked.

The older man smiled nervously and told some lie about how they met when he had dropped Athena off at school when she had been there putting her stuff in her new classroom. She had to hand it to the scientist. It sounded real.

Dinner went on as boringly normal. Henry and her dad talked about politics. Miles and Wesley talked about some cold cases while Athena picked Sasha's brain about her life much to Sasha's internal chagrin. All the while, Winona still had not made her appearance causing their mom to pay more attention to Sasha.

It was going too well until the other shoe dropped.

"Sasha," Her mom said almost too sweetly. "Now that you are in a relationship don't you think its time to search for a new...avenue?"

She could see all her siblings tense. Henry gave her a look that said, _Don't Take It._ But she did.

"No," She said flatly and bored. Soledad narrowed her eyes.

"No? Sasha, you need to think bigger. Look at yourself!" Her mother cried making a dramatic scene. "Such a promise! You could have been something like your brothers!"

She rolled her eyes and took another sip of her wine. Her sixth glass and she could feel herself starting to feel buzzed. " _Here we go, bring on the criticism mom!"_ She said with laughter and sarcasm. "I'm a professor. I'm something to my students and I'm content with it."

She was drunk and ready to fight.

Mother and daughter had a stare-off with everyone else looking either mildly concerned or awkwardly looking around. "I don't know-"

"You know," Sasha snarled. "You and dad have known and I will not-"

"Hey!" Miles said pointing. "Look who finally showed up! Mino!"

Indeed, the youngest of the Go siblings arrived. She gave them all a smile and swooped in to take the attention her mother had on Sasha away. If Sasha was the rebellious daughter, Winona was the perfect daughter in Soledad's eyes that could probably do no wrong. That was because Winona had learned how to be sneaky from her sister and somehow surpassed Sasha. Wesley mentioned that if Hogwarts was real, Sasha would have gone to Ravenclaw while Winona would have gone to Slytherin.

_Henry would go to Gryffindor, Miles would be in Ravenclaw and I'd probably end up in Hufflepuff, said little ten-year-old Wesley, long ago in her memories._

"Winona!" Both parents said much more cheerfully. Sasha's muscles still tensed and it only released said tension when Drew squeezed her hand.

"Glad you could make it," Sasha said dryly making her younger sister shoot her a glare.

"Sorry, I lost track of time. Homework really is a killjoy at times and so is my study group," Winona said as she gave her dad a kiss on the cheek and went all around to her spot next to their mother and father. Inbetween them at the table.

"So," She said as she served herself some of the food on the table. "What'd I miss?"

"Oh the usual," Wesley said in a faux cheerful voice which made his twin smirk. "Family fun."

After dinner, Sasha had wandered down the hall into her old childhood bedroom. Memories came back slowly at times. She could picture Winona at ten telling her that she was a girl. Sasha had been the first to know and to be confided in by her younger sibling. She grinned at the memories of sleepovers that her younger siblings would make her do in her room, hosting them all night. They made pillow forts only for them to pass out on her bed while Sasha had to sleep on the floor with mountains of pillows scattered everywhere. One time she had lept with her twin siblings but that had been an utter mistake. She found herself almost on the edge of the bed with Wesley's foot in her face and Winona's elbow hitting her stomach repeatedly at times during the night. She found the floor quite comfortable after that night.

The wall was cover with some old posters-the old Mexican teen band _RBD,_ _No Doubt_ , _Backstreet Boys, The Killers, Britney Spears,_ and _Green Day_. There were also some of the old medals of her championships in martial arts and swim. Missing was her diplomas in both high schools, university, and flight school. If she hadn't gone into teaching, she probably would have signed up to be a pilot in the military. She was the only one in the family to be able to fly the damn jet.

"Cool room," Athena said as she looked around all wide-eyed. Behind her, Drew looked around as well only quietly. "It's different than your room in your house, right?"

"Yep," She said making the 'p' at the end pop. Her childhood room was light rose pink and white while her adult room was darker colors, a deep blue that looked black and white coloring. Contrasts from the girl and woman.

"How many medals did you win?" Drew asked as he observed the picture of an eleven-year-old Sasha grinning as she held up her medal to the camera.

"Only five. Two are second place and three are first place. Had to quit because of my powers, I was still trying to control them and my parents were scared I'd cause an accident. They hired a tutor for me still but it wasn't the same, to be honest," Sasha said thinking back on that particular memory. It was not the same, she had begged her parents to not take her out of martial art competitions and classes but they held to their beliefs. That's why she had thrown herself into swimming a year after, it helped that the water-cooled her down and no accidents with her powers. A win-win in her twelve-year-old eyes back then.

She could see it impressed both father and daughter. Athena asked more questions which Sasha didn't know whether it was endearing or annoying. Probably both.

"Well," Drew said clearing his throat. He pushed his glasses up as he stared at her. "If it makes you feel better I think you've accomplished quite well for yourself, Sasha."

A smile tugged at her lips at the older man's words. "Thank you."

A knock broke the spell around them as Wesley popped his head looking between his sister and the doctor. He raised an eyebrow but said nothing besides, "Mom said you and Winona need to clean the dishes."

Sasha rolled her eyes and begrudgingly walked out of her old room to go help her younger sister. She found Winona already cleaning the plates so Sasha dried them off. She could hear Athena ask their mom so many questions about Sasha's life. But her attention turned to her younger sister who was staying quiet as she scrubbed the plate. Winona had barely spoken a word during dinner, more lost in her head.

She poked her sister's shoulder expecting Winona to playfully act back. Boy was she wrong.

Winona snapped her attention to her elder sister with an irritated look on her face. "What!?" She said and Sasha's eyebrows rose in surprise at the outburst.

"Ookay, someone's grumpy today," She said trying to lighten the mood but it fell down as Winona rolled her eyes.

"Well someone's clearly drunk," Winona glared. "But that's a usual coping mechanism in this family isn't it?"

Sasha made it seem like the words didn't affect her. They didn't but something in the back of her head nagged her. What was up with her sister? She did not dwell on it too long because after cleaning the dishes, Sasha announced that it was time to go home. The longer she stayed here, the longer she was tempted to drink the bottle of tequila her dad had on the coffee table. They said their goodbyes, Athena clearly charming the older folks more so her mom.

They managed to get home safely with Sasha unlocking the door. She wasn't shit faced plastered drunk, thankfully but her sense was a bit wonky. She was still clear-headed to know what she was doing. Athena said her goodnights to both adults leaving Drew and her alone.

She knew exactly what she was doing when she took him by the hand and boldly led him to her room.

* * *

Wesley had left the house early to go to the FBI Building, he had called a friend of his from the Academy to see if she had anything on the case. He said that the investigators needed it, in actuality, it was Team Go who needed it more.

He sent a quick thank you text as he followed the agent down to the basement where the files were stored. Inside, he was given the boxes, two of them containing all information of Marvel from over the years she was active. He and an agent took them back up and after a small chat, they left their separate ways. Wesley glanced at the boxes as he drove back to his sister's house. Working at the FBI, it taught it about the horror's of the world from a behavioral point of view. He was part of the FBI but also part of its division of the Behavioral Analyst Unit or BAU for short. Violent crimes, serial killers, all the horror's of the world, and Wesley saw it. But what he was not prepared for was the _lack_ of memories over what Madame Marvel did when he got to Sasha's house and opened the boxes full of files and pictures of the crime scenes all those years ago before and during Team Go's time.

The pictures were gruesome. Wesley tried to remember these, the ones dated in 2005 through 2007 he had never seen these pictures at all. There were bodies broken, some in positions that Wesley had only ever seen in violent crime cases back in Quantico. Taking the pictures, he marched up to his sister's room burst through the door. Sasha was typing on her laptop as she sat on her bed with her knees drawn up trying to balance her laptop when he came in. He threw the pictures at her making her look at him with annoyance.

"What the hell-?"

"Why didn't you ever tell us that Marvel was a borderline serial killer!?" He hissed at her. Sasha looked at him and then at the pictures that were now laying on her bed. Picking one up she looked at it before grim realization hit her. "Well?" He pressed on waiting for her to answer.

"You guys were just kids. Both you and Mino were only eight years old when we started crime-fighting. We didn't both of you to see this, to see the darkness. You guys needed to keep something of innocents."

Wesley's anger deflated. She was right, they were just kids but so were his older siblings. Sasha was only eighteen when she had been kidnapped by Madame Marvel, they were all young. He took the pictures, mumbled an apology that his sister accepted with a sympathetic yet rare smile that only his sister could show to those closest to her and he left.

He had a corkboard that had the basic timeline of Marvel's attacks from early 2000 to when she had been finally captured in 2007. It was tedious to piece everything together but it had to be done. Madame Marvel had a precise Motus Operandi that the Team knew all too well. If she was to strike again, they had to be on the lookout for it. People would be in danger but Wesley had a feeling that his family will be Target Number One on Madame Marvel's list.

As he continued to draw up more of a timeline, he would consistently go downstairs to eat. His years at the Academy at Quantico taught him to always eat as a break between profiling.

That was how he found his twin staring at her coffee mug at midnight when everyone else was asleep.

"Winona?" He said in a hushed tone and that was enough to jolt her from her thoughts. She looked at him with a look that Wesley did not know how to describe. Wesley, on the other hand, looked at his twin with concern. She looked like she was getting little sleep these days after last week on Friday. His first thought was that school and her homework must be keeping her up but something at the back his head nagged him that this wasn't it. Still, his twin had dark circles under her eyes, her skin looked like it lost a bit of color as well. "Hey, you okay? Are you trying to contacts ghosts?" He joked. His twin just shook her head with a small smile that did not reach her eyes.

"It's nothing Wes," She brushed it off quickly.

"Are you sure?"

She just gave him a nod and a look that said _drop it_. So he did... for now. He walked to the coffee machine and began to make himself a pot. The machine started pouring when Winona spoke up.

"Do you think that my powers are... a danger?"

Her voice sounded dejected and Wesley turned to look at the back of his twin's head. Her hair was down her back, a single braid. "No. No, why would you say that? Who's been saying-"

"I'm just thinking, okay. No need to freak out. I-I just think, my powers aren't they a disaster. To the team."

"No, no Mino. They're a gift-"

At that, Winona let out a laugh and one that was not of humor. It sounded bitter. "Please, to the rest of you. You don't have headaches whenever you had to go in crowds as a kid, hearing voices in your head that weren't yours. You weren't scared of killing someone."

"Winona-"

"It's nothing, Wes. Nothing to you and to everyone else. Your powers don't harm yourself and everyone around you but mine does."

The twins stayed quiet for a long time. Winona got up abruptly and before she left she turned to her twin brother.

"I am fine, Wes. I'm fine."

"I know, I just worry. You know that."

She gave him a smile one that mirrored his. She left him to his thoughts. Winona's powers were always stronger than the rest of the siblings and his sister seemed to have a grasp on them. At least that's what he thought but now after their little argument, he could not help but feel that something was troubling Winona. She did not look nor act like her normal self these days, weeks even. Both his sisters seemed to be secretive but Winona left Wesley feeling like something terrible was going to happen.

All his siblings were like steel, not so easy to penetrate unless you looking for cracks. Winona... she was made out of glass right now. One hit and she would shatter.


	5. The Secrets Come Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winona breaks and so does the family.

Wesley liked to think he was an observant kid growing up. He could tell something was way off with his sisters-he was giving Winona space and decided to figure out Sasha. His older sister was his main defender growing up, but she seemed to be out of it.

No attacks have been made by Madame Marvel yet the siblings all felt tense. They knew she would attack at any moment, but the silence stretched for too long and they hated it. So, slowly life continued on with the Lipsky's still staying with them to protect them. Henry went back and forth from home and Washington DC. Wes was staying in Middleton to keep an eye on the activity and got permisson from his boss. Winona continued her studies and Sasha continued to teach.

Yet, Wes could see a fracture in his twin but could not ask. He was scared for Winona.

Sasha was busy with her work but seemed a bit lost in thought. She always looked a bit worried and that worried Wes. He was scared for his twin and he thought Sasha knew something. She had to know. Sasha and Winona were close since before Winona came out and later transitioned. Winona had always looked up to Sasha, following her around when she was little. But now, he could barely recall the last time he saw either of his sisters in the same room.

So he took it upon himself to confront this with a bit of backup.

"Why?" Miles asked for the millionth time while Henry just looked concerned in that older brother way. Wesley wondered if this was a good idea bringing his older brothers to check on his older sister. But it was better to bring back up whenever it involved Sasha Go.

"Just follow my lead," Was all he said before knocking on Sasha's office. The university was bustling with life and Wesley knew this was the only opportunity to figure out what hell was going on and how to fix it. If only it was that easy but it never was when it came to the Go's.

They all heard a muffled "Enter!" and did so. Sasha was typing something on her computre as she said a hello before realizing who was here, looking up.

"Hi?" She looked confused. Henry closed the door and all four siblings looked at one another. Sasha was still confused, eyes flickering to her brothers. "What's going on? Did something happen?"

"What's going on with you?" Wesley blurted out. He had no tactic when it came to his family. "Is something going on between you and Mino? Did you guys fight?"

Henry put a hand on his shoulder but Wes shook it off. Sasha shook her head. "No. No, Winona and I haven't fought. She's probably busy and stress usually makes her moody, it does that to all of us."

"See-" Henry said.

"I told you it was nothing-' Miles said.

"Wes, seriously it has to be her school. You know how she is, she plunges into this and I have to be the one to make sure she relaxes. School is a killjoy, she's just stressed that-"

"It's her powers!" He snapped at Henry and Sasha and Miles. "She told me about how she thinks she's a danger. I'm scared for her guys. I-I think she thinks she's going to kill someone with her powers. She's struggling with her powers."

Miles and Sasha looked concerned but Henry... his older brother looked pale. Wes was shaking and terriffyed shitless. Nobody knew the answer, he realized because nobody had been paying close attention.

"If Winona isn't the reason your acting sketchy then what's going on with you?" Wes asked his older sister.

She hugged her torso and looked scared and vulnerable. Now Wesley was very concerned all over again.

"I'm pregnant," SHe said softly.

That... was not what Wesley was expecting nor did Miles and Henry.

"You are WHAT?!" Miles asked.

"Who is he?" Henry asked the exact time, anger in his tone as well as a protectivness. Sasha did not say anything but she grimced. Henry asked again, "Who is he, Sash? Sasha!"

"It's Drew! Alright! Drew Lipsky is... the dad," She said annoyed at her older brother.

" _I'm going to kill him,_ " Miles and Henry said at the exact same time in Spanish. Instantly, his sister's hands lit up green fire.

"No! Miles, Henry stop it!"

"I think we can take him, cover it up," Miles said to Henry in spanish. Wesley held back a groan. Idiots.

"Okay, guys," Wesley said holding up his hands. "Sash is a grown woman. She can do whatever she pleases and if she wants to go at it with the resident scientist then let her. She can take down villains, I think she can kick some dude's ass pretty well."

"Thank you, Wes," Sasha said giving her older brothers a pointed look. Both men grumbled but acknowledged their younger brother's words.

"So," Miles said with a smirk. "Didn't know you had a type, sis. Older nerdy type was not the one I pictured." Sasha merely rolled her eyes at Miles' words.

"Fuck off," Was her reply. She changed the subject back to their younger sibling. "Did she really say something along those lines Wes?"

He nodded. "I'm scared for her guys," Wes said to them. "Something's wrong with Mino and I-I don't know how to reach her. She's shutting us out, she's shutting _me_ out."

"Maybe we can talk to her. She's at school right?" Henry said.

Something seemed to have dawned on Sasha. Wesley hoped it was something stupid. "She's not at school," Sasha whispered. "She told me she wasn't feeling well and stayed home."

"But she wasn't home," Wesley said. All of them looked horrified. "She wasn't in her room, we all thought she was in class."

* * *

When she walked into the door, it felt like she was entering a trap.

"Hello?" She called out.

"Mino," Came the voice of her older sister. "We need to talk." Winona expected just her sister not all of her siblings sitting around looking solemn.

"What's going on?" She said as she took a seat next to Wes. She still remembered their talk in the kitchen a few nights ago. She hadn't been sleeping well and was trying to get back to taking her medication as her therapist told her to do. "Don't leave me hanging here." She joked.

"You weren't in class," Sasha said with a frown. "And you weren't home. So, where were you?"

Winona felt her heart stop and panic build up. Dr. Olson's voice came back into her mind from a session a few weeks before. _There is no shame in telling them, they are your siblings and like you told me-they certinly love you and care for you._ She had to tell them. It's been almost a year now.

"I was in therapy," She casually said. All of their faces spoke vloumes of confusion because therapy would have been the last place all of them would have placed her to be in and so would have Winona a year back. But after dealing with another anxiety attack and just feeling so much like shit, she made a choice. She found a therapist, made a session and went. After that, she began to do better, took medication and talked. It was slow at first but she trusted Dr. Cindy Olson who was someone her dad had to check out before she told the doctor about who she really was.

Her father, well that was the first time they saw eye-to-eye on something. He was a military man but even he knew that therapy helped. That would be the only thing father and daughter would agree on.

"You went to therapy?" Henry said slowly. "Since when?"

"Since about a year ago," She said calmly while knowing her leg was jiggling. A habit she would never and could never break since she was a child. That and some other things that were harmful and made her therapist tell her that they were coping skills but a bad type to continue. Still, she could never stop doing this or picking her lips until she drew blood. It was a miracle her lips weren't infected! "I wasn't doing well. I needed help."

"W-Why didn't you tell us?" Sasha asked. Her eyes looked hurt yet concerned over Winona. "There's no shame in going."

"I know that," Winona said, feeling her face burn and throat tighten with emotion that it hurt. Her voice cracked. "I just thought you would feel diffirent about me. That I was different and, I don't know, weak."

" But you aren't weak," Wes said. "You are the last person any of us would think weak. Miles and Henry? Yeah. But you? Never."

"Hold on, I am not weak!" Miles said but a look from Henry made him silence. Winona gave her older brother a smile at his antics.

"I'm sorry," Winona muttered but Sasha held up a hand stopping her.

"Don't apologize, you have nothing to apologize for. You needed to help yourself, that's okay. We were just worried about where you were at today," She said running a hand through her thick raven hair. Winona could see why, Madame Marvel was still out there (and in her head). "When you have another appointment just let one of us know."

"I will," She said to her siblings. "I promise."

"Now that we got that out of the way," Miles said streatching lazizily. "Another news, Sasha is pregnant."

"Miles!" Sasha yelled at him. He shrugged.

"You-What?!" Winona shrieked at the news. "How-Who?"

"Doctor Lipsky," Henry said.

Winona couldn't help it, she threw her head back and let out a wild laugh. Hiccuping she stated, "Oh man, this is cute. This is too cute! What was his reaction? He is going to help right?"

"She hasn't told him yet," Henry said.

Sasha mumbled, "Snitch" under her breath. Winona was about to say something when someone's voice said loud and clear, "Who's a snitch?" All five Go siblings turned to see Athena and Drew standing in the doorway to the kitchen. Without missing a beat and before Sasha could stop any of them, Wesley was the one that broke the news.

A phone rang, hanging Wesley's words up in the air and stopping the Lipksy's reactio besides the reacton on their faces. Miles apologized as he took his phone out and answered. "Hello? Oh, hey what- what?" He looked shaken and angry. The angriest that Winona had ever seen him. "His he-no... fuck! Did someone call her before? Okay, okay. I want police there to make sure the media doesn't harrass her. I don't know! Just fucking do it!" And he hung up breathing heavily. He walked out of the room before anyone could ask.

Winona knocked on his bedroom door a few minutes after. She left her sister to talk things out with Drew and Athena. Judging by the loud squeels, Athena was overjoyed at being a big sister. Huffing, Winona knocked again. On the fourth knock he opened the door. His hair was mussed and his face was contorted still in anger. Winona and Wes were the twins but whenever Miles and Sasha were angry, they looked like one another.

Angry twins, Winona thought.

"You okay?" She asked him. He shook his head but let her in. "Miles, what happened? Who was on the phone?"

"It was the District Atorney from Go City," He said.

"Another case?" She asked but he shook his head.

"Remember that case I took, about two years ago? The Savannah Jules Case?"

Winona remembered it. That case was a media firestorm at the time, a young college student raped by her fellow rich classmate. He got a maximum scentence and was serving it in jail thanks to the detectives and Miles. Her brother said that it was the survivor who did it, she was the real hero in this. That case left a big impact on him because the woman was the same age as Winona. He would call her just to check in and she knew it was bad one for him.

"He killed himself," He said bitterly. "That fucker killed himself and left a note that said, "I did nothing wrong expect being a man." If I had been left alone for a few minutes wiith that-that..." He was shaking and she hugged him tightly.

She chuckled a bit. "Looks who's comforting who know." Miles chuckled.

When she was younger during a hostage situation, her powers had gone haywire. The bomb, she had lifted in the air and had tried to throw it but it was to much strain on her powers. The bomb had detonated and next to the building where Team Go was trying to save. It killed multiple people in the hundreds and wounded possibly thousands. Winona had blamed herself and when they had training a week later, she had an anxiety attack. She was alone that day and Miles stumbled upon her there hunched on the floor clutching her head and crying.

He had talked her into breathing and held her close to his chest until she could gain control of her breathing and stopped sobbing. They never spoke about it. Winona begged him not to tell but her siblings found out later on at time went on that it was an open secret within their bond of siblinghood.

"You gave her justice, Miles." She looked at him in the eyes. "You gave her justice back nd she took her life back as well. She survived it."

 _Unlike yoooouuu,_ The voice rang loud and mockingly in her head. _Time's up my pretty._

"I have to go," SHe said. "You'll be okay? No beting people up but if you are-"

"Take Sasha," They both said. Miles cracked a smile and kissed Winona's cheek. She left him and said a quick goodbye to her family telling them that she was going to a study group again.

A complete and utter lie.

Winona was going to see the devil.

* * *

Winona walked into the broken old high school gymnasium.

The last time she had been here, the ceiling almost fell on her and her sister years ago and Madame Marvel had ben arrested. Now, the ceiling was half gone while the other was still standing. She pulled her jacket tightly around her trying to block the cold out.

"Well, I would say I am surprised to see you but," The voice of Madame Marvel echoed around the empty area bounced around. "That would be a lie."

"What do you want?"

The lady laughed. "Oh? Can't old enemies see one another?"

"You're still an enemy."

Winona did not answer but glared at her. Her smile never faltered as she continued to speak. "I am surprised to see you calling me an enemy, my dear. If anything your father should be the one under your power."

"My father is an asshole, that's not news to me."

"Ah," She chided at Winona. "But you don't know what he did to you?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Team Go was a success but you are their Achilles Heel. Your father and sister know that very well. Your powers are beyond you yet you fear. You don't even remember the lives you've killed, have you?"

"I don't know what yuo are talking about but I know its lies!"

The woman laughed. "Oh sweetheart, you really are a fool."

Winona gasped and sat upright. Her mind, her brain to be exact was pounding. Madame Marvel's words still echoed in her ears. What did she mean?

She could feel her whole body tremble with fear at the thought of Sasha knowing something bad about Winona's powers. A small part of her thought that she wouldn't hold anything about Winona but another part of her knew it to be false. Sasha would and could hold secrets till the end of her days and if it was something involving Winona, she wouldn't tell.

She would never tell just like Winona would never tell them about this meeting.

Winona woke up, did he normal routine as if she did not go to a meeting with the most dangerous woman on the planet. She saw Henry on the couch talking on the phone with someone, probably his team back in DC. But her mind is wandering away from her. The others are not up, or probably eating but Winona goes to the lair, as the words echo in her ears.

She tried to remember what she did but couldn't. But she knew the computer had backlogs of old missions, it had to be something their father oversaw with them. She scoured different documents until...

**2007-Mission Helena Hospital.**

As she read it, things began to click and she could hear the screams and when she closed her eyes, the memories flooded back like a tidal wave. She trying to the stop the man from getting the bomb to go off killing the veterans on the Military Base Hospital as the other fought the goones. She had taken the man and thrown him just as the bomb went off but she mis directed it, and it blew up the hospital. She was knocked back and tried to the stop the blast but she was too late. So many lives were lost. She had blocked the entire thing out and... nobody told her. She was only twelve.

The room shook and the alarms went off. Those were not from her ememories, this was in present time.

"Winona!" She turned an saw her sister. Her brothers not far behind as well as Drew and Athena. She killed so many people, so many. It was her fault. This was her fault. The world collapsed around her. She lifted her hand and her siblings all began to rise. Sasha pushed Drew and Athena, essentially locking them out of the lair. "Winona, stop!"

"You thought I was fragile," She said to Sasha. Her older sister's eyes widened. Her attention was on the three older siblings, not seeing her twin duplicate himself and get away to go find something.

Wes knew he had some of his gun lying in the weapon's chest he kept. Opening it quickly, he got the sedative bullet he had been working on for awhile, a prototype experiment. With the silencer in place, he quietly made his way into the chaos of his twin's powers. Chairs and the table were flying around as was broken glass where their suits had been and his siblings flying high in the air. The three of them were trying to get Winona to stand down but it was futile. Something made her snap, anger had just burst out nd she was now lashing out.

"Winona, I'm sorry!" Sasha choked out. "You have to trust me, please."

"LIARS!" She screamed making the room shake all the way into the foundations like an earthquake. He raised the gun, tears running down his cheeks. His siblings all yelled at his twin to stop, apologizing, trying to calm her down.

Wes did not hear the gun go off but he saw it it pierce Winona in the stomach, droplets of blood beginning to fall as the wound sunk in. She turned around and as she floated, everything dropped, the table, his siblings and his doppelganger. She touched her stomach and saw the red taint her fingers. A look of betrayal. She fell.

Wes ran as did the other Wes, before joining back together and caught Winona in his arms. He held her tightly, not caring that his arms were begining to be covered in stick blood, his twin sister's blood that is. He let out a scream as he sobbed. The lair door was open and saw the aftermath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cliffhanger!! dun dun!!


	6. Someone Told Me Long Ago, There's a Calm Before The Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath follows

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> very short chapter but enjoy!!

Her brothers have to get Wes off Winona's body. She had to hold Wes as he howled for his twin. Drew had stepped in and helped in getting Winona fixed up. Wes was still in her arms screaming and crying, hands covered in red blood and shaking.

"Wes," She called his name and tried to get him to stand up. He started to fight but she was stronger and quicker, wrapping him. "Wes, I need to get you cleaned up. Wes!" Her brother was heavy and she somehow hauled him to his feet, dragging him to the bathroom.

There she helped clean the blood off his arms and hands. When it was all cleaned off, they made their way back to the chaos. Winona had been put in the bed that they used for emergency, a heart monitor already in place as well as a brain monitor to see her brain waves. Judging by the beeping it seemed that Wes hadn't hit anything vital.

"Is she-?" Wes didn't finish the sentence.

"She's stable," Drew said. None of them said anything, they couldn't. Athena was looking at the situation with wide eyes and Sasha felt guilt at bringing the young girl into this chaotic family mess. Still, her focus was on her younger siblings.

"What happened to her?" Miles said.

That question alone seemed to have snapped something Wes as he rounded on his older brother. Brown eyes full of fury and grief over what happened to his twin. Over what he did.

"I told you. I told all of you that something was wrong with Winona and you guys just brushed it off."

"Wes-"

"No!" He yelled and stalked over the papers that had been thrown all around. Picking them up, he read it and the anger seemed to have evolved into a wildfire.

"You guys had her forget this?" He said quietly.

Sasha swallowed hard. "It was for her own good. Her powers, they were all over the place. If she had this at the forefront it could have damaged her."

"Well look how well that went!" He yelled at her. "Look at what happened! If anything, this is your guys doing!" He walked away even as Henry yelled out his name.

* * *

"Sasha," Henry said quietly as if it would disturb Winona. Sasha was not responding, her back hunched over. Her hair lost some of its shine, Henry and Miles noticed that she hadn't been up into the house since this. It has been three days, everyone was worried. Miles had to excuse Winona and Sasha's absences as a "family emergency" which wasn't far off. "Sasha!"

In the background, Creedence Clearwater Revival's 71 hits _**Have You Ever Seen The Rain?**_ Miles went over and Henry did so as well. It had to be a team effort to get their sister out of here. Winona wouldn't want Sasha stuck here.

What would his sister have said?

" _Talk to her. Just make her listen to you and for the love of God, please, don't fight!_ " Yep, that'd be something Winona would have said to him.

As he got to Sasha and looked down, he had to blink rapidly to stop the tears from flowing. Winona looked like she was sleeping. She sort of was if you took away the monitor and wires that were stuck to her brain.

"Sasha?" Henry said grasping his sister's hand. Sasha's dark eyes were glassy and puffy. He waited and so did Miles for the lashing and flames to rupture out of her hands. Instead, she tightened her grip on his hand.

"I'm not leaving her."

"Sash," Henry said. "It's been three days. You have to come up, we're worried. And your pregnant, that can't be good for the baby. Come on." He already had one grip on her hand and another on her elbow. Miles as well had that. Sasha looked exhausted in grief and guilt. Henry knew the feeling and so did Miles. They all felt the same over what had happened to Winona, that Wesley's anger was justifiable towards them. Still, they had been children once as well and wanted to only protect their twin siblings.

"I can't leave her-"

"Sasha," Miles said firmly.

"What if she dies and I'm not here? Then what Miles?" She snapped. Grief and anger wrote plainly on her face.

Henry could only think of one thing.

"She would come back and haunt us," He said softly to his siblings. "She would make it hell for us. But she would want you, Sasha to continue and that means going up with us. I and Miles can take turns. We just need you to rest."

She looked at him, eyes watering. Shoulder slumped and Henry knew that he had won. They escorted Sasha out of the lair and all the way to her room. Inside the house, it was tense. Henry was thankful for the two Lipskys and their help but Henry had advised them to stay out of this. He did not want them dragged into this mess. Yet, the scientist and his daughter were stubborn.

 _That kid is going to be equally stubborn from both parents,_ Henry thought. He made sure that Sasha was in her bed then went down to watch Winona's unconscious body.

His younger sister's body was unmoved or untouched. He sat down on the chair once occupied by Sasha and could only stare at his younger sister.

Winona and he may have had their differences growing up, mostly with political views. Being a Republican Senator and his sister being a Democratic Socialist it was hard to agree on topics for many things. All of his siblings had different views on things but Henry still loved them all. He wondered if Winona knew that. He hoped she did. He held her hand, limp in his, and held it tight but not enough to break it. He'd always had a fear of accidentally crushing his siblings when he had gotten his powers but Winona was fearless. She'd tell him that he gave the best hugs and it would make him feel better; as well as make him laugh.

"Winona..." He trailed off not knowing if his sister could even hear him. It scared him to think that and it made him hurt even more. It should not have been like this. Winona should not have lost control but she did and he should have seen it clearly, he should have reached out but he didn't. Here they were. "Mino... I'm sorry. _I'm sorry._ "

* * *

Wes was still not talking to any of them. Winona was still unconscious.

It was hell for the older three siblings. Yet they still pushed forward as they tried to piece anything to do with Marvel. So far it was dead end after dead end. Wes wouldn't speak to them which was more frustrating than they needed t find Marvel to undo the damage.

"He has to talk to us someday," Miles said to his siblings. "He can't just keep quiet forever!"

"Yes, he can. He's a Go," Sasha reminded him. "Remember when Mino and Wes ignored us for almost a whole month?"

At that, Miles grimaced. When it came to holding grudges Wesley and Winona were very scary at holding that. Second place would be Sasha but that was another story. 

"What are we going to do then?" He asked her. Henry stayed silent, a thoughtful look crossed his face while Sasha shifted her jaw also thinking deeply. Their sister was still unconscious. They needed to do something.

"We need to talk to dad," Henry stated looking at his younger siblings. He gave them 'The Look' the one that held absolutely no room for arguments. If anyone had answers it was their dad. He was the one that told them to keep quiet now it was their turn to give him a piece of their mind. "We have to. For Wesley and for Winona."

"For Winona," Miles repeated solemnly. 

"For Mino," Sasha said as well, her eyes looking determined as if ready to bring forth Hell to their dad. 


End file.
